Currently, as the live broadcast technology becomes more mature and content of real-time live broadcast becomes richer, network users start to gradually change the watching mode, and select to watch the live broadcast by means of a network.
However, there is an problem that cannot be neglected in related live broadcast technologies. During live broadcast of an application (for example, a game application) of a first terminal to a second terminal by a user, if it is detected that the live broadcast process of the first terminal is interrupted by an enabled third party application, that is, the third party application is switched to run in the foreground of the first terminal, the first terminal may select to switch the live game application to run in the background of the first terminal, or may select to directly terminate the live game application.
In the case in which the live broadcast process of the first terminal is interrupted by the enabled third party application, if the first terminal directly terminates the live game application, the second terminal cannot keep playing content of the live game application of the first terminal, affecting the smoothness of live data broadcast.
In addition, in the case in which the live broadcast process of the first terminal is interrupted by the enabled third party application, if the first terminal selects to switch the live game application to run in the background of the first terminal, the second terminal may display a pause screen of the live game application of the first terminal. In this case, the pause screen may be displayed on the second terminal for a long time, affecting the smoothness of live data broadcast.
In addition, in the case in which the live broadcast process of the first terminal is interrupted by the enabled third party application, if the first terminal selects to switch the live game application to run in the background of the first terminal, the second terminal may continue to play an operating process of the first terminal on the third party application (for example, a short message service (SMS) application). Such manner may easily cause disclosure of personal information (for example, content of an edited SMS in the SMS application), consequently, the security of live broadcast is relatively low.
For the problem that the smoothness of live broadcast is relatively poor after live content is interrupted, no effective solution is provided now.